The present invention relates generally to the field of medical diagnostic systems, such as imaging systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method to reconstruct a magnetic resonance (MR) image using both a partial, or fractional, kx data acquisition and a partial, or fractional ky data acquisition to reduce total acquisition scan time.
In MR imaging, to date, the scan time can be reduced by using a partial kx data set, also known as a partial echo, or a partial ky data set, also known as a partial NEX (number of excitations in ky), but not both. By acquiring a fractional echo, the echo times in MR imaging are reduced by shifting the echo formation to a time earlier in the readout window. The missing data can be reconstructed by either zero-filling along the kx direction prior to Fourier transformation, or by using a homodyne or partial k-space reconstruction technique. Under both reconstruction techniques, at least 50% of the data must be acquired. Similarly, obtaining a fractional NEX reduces the total acquisition time by acquiring either slightly more than half of the views of a full NEX to approximately three-quarters of the views of a full NEX. As in fractional echo, the missing data is either zero-filled or estimated with a homodyne or partial k-space reconstruction technique. Current methods do not allow the reconstruction of both a partial echo and a partial NEX data acquisition in the same MR image.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a system and method capable of combining both a partial echo and a partial NEX to reduce both acquisition times and echo times in MR imaging without significant blurring effects in the resulting image.
Solutions to the problems described above have not heretofore included significant remote capabilities. In particular, communication networks, such as, the Internet or private networks, have not been used to provide remote services to such medical diagnostic systems. The advantages of remote services, such as, remote monitoring, remote system control, immediate file access from remote locations, remote file storage and archiving, remote resource pooling, remote recording, remote diagnostics, and remote high speed computations have not heretofore been employed to solve the problems discussed above.
Thus, there is a need for a medical diagnostic system which provides for the advantages of remote services and addresses the problems discussed above. In particular, there is a need for remote initiation of scans and scan-specific partial echo and partial NEX data acquisitions. Further, there is a need for remote determination of the preferred or optimum fractional part used in image acquisition of the scanned object based on a variety of factors.
One embodiment of the invention relates to a method of MR imaging using fractional MRI acquisitions to reduce total acquisition time. The method includes the steps of: obtaining a scan-specific partial MRI kx data set fraction and a scan-specific partial MRI ky data set fraction at a first location; acquiring a partial MRI kx data set in k-space along the kx direction, the partial MRI kx data set containing the scan-specific partial MRI kx data set fraction amount of direction data; acquiring a partial MRI ky data set in k-space along ky direction, the partial MRI ky data set containing the scan-specific partial MRI ky data set fraction amount of direction data; reconstructing an MR image using the partial MRI kx data set and the partial MRI ky data set; and transmitting information relating to the MR image between the first location and a second location remote from the first location.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to an MR data acquisition system designed to reduce total time in image acquisition. The system includes a magnetic resident imaging system, a network coupling the magnetic residence imaging system to a remote facility, and at least one computer coupled to the remote facility and the magnetic residence imaging system. The magnetic residence imaging system includes a plurality of gradient coils positioned about a bore of a magnetic to impress a polarizing magnetic field and a RF transceiver system and an RF modulator controlled by a post control module to transmit RF signal to a RF coil assembly to acquire MR images. The network provides remote services to the magnetic resonance imaging system. The computer is programmed to acquire a partial MR data set having data in a kx direction and data in a ky direction and having data missing in the kx direction and data missing in the ky direction based on fractional values provided by the remote facility via the network; Fourier transform the partial MR data set in the kx direction to acquire an equivalent full x set in an x direction; synthesize the partial MR data set in the ky direction using the equivalent full x data set to acquire an equivalent full x,y data set; and reconstruct an MR image using the equivalent full x,y data set.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to an MRI system for minimizing data acquisition time. The MRI system includes means for partially acquiring an MRI data set in both a kx direction and ky direction based on fractional values provided at a first location; means for interpolating the partial MRI data set in a complete S(x,ky) MRI data set in an x direction; means for symphonizing in the complete S(x,ky) data set in the ky direction into a complete x,y MRI data set; means for reconstructing an MR image using the complete x,y MR data set acquired with reduced acquisition time; and means for transmitting information relating to the MR image between the first location and a second location remote from the first location.
Other principle features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following drawings, the detailed description, and the appended claims.